


Saving Coulson

by kiefercarlos



Series: SHIELD Bus One-Shots [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Team, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:They might have saved Coulson's life but they also got in trouble and May has to lay down the law with their "kids".
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: SHIELD Bus One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Saving Coulson

"Don't you dare do something like that again, do you hear me." Melinda says sternly, standing toe to toe with the four agents. None of them say anything but clearly acknowledge her admonishment by looking at the ground, all four of them, looking like bad school kids.

"How's Coulson?" Ward asked, first and Melinda glanced at him for a second before watching the other three, waiting for them all to raise their heads. "He's fine." She says after a pause. "He's annoying the doctors, which is no surprise." She admits and the four of them all seem to relax slightly.

"We do appreciate the save, really, but you had no right to take the action that you did. There's protocol for something like that and you four could have ended up in so much worse trouble. You understand me." She says and the four of them nod silently. "Good." She says and sighs and turns away from them for a moment.

"I'll tell Coulson you were asking about him. Get going." She says and the four of them disperse. Melinda waits for them all to leave before heading back through the corridors to the hospital wing. She watches as Phil argues with the nurse fussing over him. He stops when he sees her in the doorway, the nurse turns, sees May and quickly makes an exit.

"That's not fair." He moans as the nurse exits. "I'm the boss and they don't listen to a word I say, you come into the room and they move without question." He moans and Melinda sidles up to the side of his bed.

"They're scared of me." She says with a smirk and Phil pouts at that. "They wouldn't listen to me either, if they thought I was going to harm to your recovery." She suggests and Phil nodded in agreement.

"Did you go and give the kids a telling off?" He asks with a smirk and she nodded in return. "They're all pretty chagrined." She says and he nods his head.

"As they should be. Do they have any idea what sort of danger they were putting themselves in." He says sternly and Melinda put a hand on his arm, both as a warning and as a calming tool.

"I think they got the idea after I was done with them." She explained and Phil took a calming breath and nodded his head. "I'll talk to them when they all sneak in here after hours." He says and Melinda nods. Both knowing that the rules are there, to help recovery, but their group of kids, will ignore every one of them.

"Tell them off, before you accept all their apologies. I know how soft you can be on them." She says and Phil looks at her surprised. "I am not soft on them." He says disappointed and Melinda's reply is a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Sorry Phil, but you really are." She says and Phil just stares at her in disbelief. "They'll come in, huddle around your bed, Grant will do all the talking, being all diplomatic and calming, Leo and Jemma will hound you medically, and worry nonstop until they get their own results and Skye and will latch onto you and wait it out, because they all know you're a soft touch." She explains and Phil wants to argue, but he recognises the situation from last time he got injured, so he stays quiet.

"That's why I run interference every time." She says leaning back in the chair to watch his reaction. "That's probably why they like me more." He comments with a grin in her direction and she whacks him on the arm, in retaliation. "If you laid down a little more discipline with them, we wouldn't have this many problems with them." She comments as the two of them fall into a silence. They love this makeshift family they've made and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

Although they could do with less trips to the medical bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos feed my writing brain


End file.
